In The Absence of the Doctor
by stampensue
Summary: While the doctor is away at Jupiter Station things don't go all that well. There are things that Tom just can't handle. Then the doctor relays messages back to the crew.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on the episode "LIFELINE" when the EMH was transported to Jupiter Station to help Dr Zimmerman, leaving the crew of Voyager without a doctor.

I thought a lot could happen in 1 month. Tom was an adequate assistant but he's no doctor. He had his limitations even though he thought he could do anything.

"Well, good luck doctor. Remember to give my regards to Dr Zimmerman. Tell him Captain Jane says hello."

"I will Captain, and thank you for allowing me to make a 'house call'.

"I know how much Dr. Zimmerman means to you. See you in 6 weeks, if we survive Mr. Paris' treatment."

With that she gave the order to 'energize' and he was off. On through the Midas Array that they realized could be used to send data through to Starfleet. The doctor requested he visit the ailing holoimager who created his program and whose matrix he was created to look like. This was akin to his 'father' as he put it so she put the request to the staff for their input. Aside from a few hypochondriacs, the response was overwhelmingly positive. As some wrote:

"If any of us had the opportunity to visit with our family it would be granted. The Doctor should be offered the same opportunity."

So, with the crews blessing, he was sent through the cyclic pulse of the Midas Array until such time that the alignment was correct and Voyager could receive data back. It might be a long month; give or take some days.

"Paris to the bridge, are we getting the doctor yet? Do we know how much longer?"

"We are awaiting the data stream now Tom. It should be within 10 minutes. We'll direct him directly to sickbay and I'll notify you as we are ready. Kim out."

Tom couldn't wait for the Doctor to return. Things were going pretty well. The occasional sprain from a sports injury, the antiradiation injection so the away team wouldn't feel the effects of radiation on the away mission two weeks ago, and Naomi and her bad tonsils which were treated easily with a hypospray of antibiotics. Then there was the Captain's illness for which he is anxiously awaiting the doctor. It seemed to be under control until yesterday when things went downhill fast!

(5 days ago)

The captain awoke with a vaguely familiar pain in her right lower quadrant. Tossing and turning in her bed trying to find a comfortable position she finally gave up and walked around her quarters.

"Oh man this hurts" she said thinking aloud to herself. I can't believe this. Not what I need right now!"

"Janeway to sick bay." She waited a few minutes then realized with the doctor away Tom was 'on call' for any emergencies but she gave him permission to sleep in his quarters and if needed he would be called. Waiting it out until a better time to call she gave in at about 0600 hours.

"Janeway to Paris." This time giving it only a minute or two she tried again.

"Janeway to Paris, come in."

(groggy from sleep) "Yes Captain, what can I do for you? "(yawning)

"I'm really sorry for waking you up so early but I need you to program an analgesic into my replicator. I have some lower abdominal discomfort."

(now becoming more awake and aware that this is no social call)

"Captain, I'll come by and take a look and scan you."

"No Tom that won't be necessary. I've had this problem a while ago. It should be in my records whatever he gave me, Janeway out."

Thinking to himself, "well she told me didn't she."

"Where are you going Tom?"

"I'll be right back B'lanna. The captain needs something for some vague pain she's feeling and I've got to get it to her replicator. I have to give her whatever the doc gave her for it the last time; I have to go to sickbay and look it up in her record."

"Shouldn't you go to see her first to see if it's serious? The Captain never calls for medication if she can help it."

"She said she just wants the meds, she says she knows what's wrong. She just doesn't want to bother me. I'll just go to sickbay and send her the hypo. I'll be back soon."

It was 15 minutes before the replicator chimed with an incoming item.

"Oh thank goodness. This is getting unbearable."

Placing the hypospray to her neck and rubbing the spot gently she waited until the effects took hold. As she started to feel relief she was able to relax a bit in a chair. Within 10 minutes she was mostly pain free, just a dull ache that she could put up with.

"I hope this ovarian cyst resolves itself like the last one." She remembered the two days staying holed up in her ready room while she took the doctor's medicine. He insisted he scan her first then he prescribed this analgesic whose effect lasted 12 hours. But he had insisted he come up to rescan her every six hours. She made up some lame excuse, she knew Chakotay didn't buy it, but after the thing resolved she was pale and told him upon returning to the bridge that she wasn't sleeping well and he let it go. She didn't like discussing personal 'female' problems with anyone, let alone her first officer.

After a warm bath she dressed in her dress uniform, as she was due on the planet in 2 hours. She needed to do a little work first so she let the bridge know she was in her ready room. Her orders were to let her know when the away team was ready and she would meet them in the transporter room.

When they were gathered in transporter room one Ayala called to the captain that he and the rest of the team were awaiting her arrival and would leave for Bontavi.

"I'll be right there Mr. Ayala, Janeway out."

She seemed to feel better and felt confident that the day would go uneventfully and she'd be fine; as long as she had the extra hyposprays she packed in her overnight bag.

The day did go well. The Bontavians were warm and friendly people. Trade negotiations started after a ceremonious breakfast. The crew seemed to enjoy the meal; she picked at hers but managed to drink the beverage. The fruit was palatable and an 'energy booster' as the Prime Administrator bragged. He promised to send the recipes of all the meals upon our departure.

The afternoon went well, restocking needed mineral ore and dilithium while trading Voyager's stock of music recordings and leola root. The root was a delicacy on this planet, but very hard to grow in the humid climate. Voyager had plenty and provided ideas to create an artificial greenhouse to grow plants inside as well. The evening ended with a meal of different grains, some vegetable-looking concoction, which was quite good, and a coffee looking cake that really did taste like coffee. Kathryn thought to herself she was glad to have taken the second dose before the dinner because she was feeling better and was beginning to get hungry, and her love of coffee anything had definitely piqued her interest. She eat everything on her plate as did all the members of the away team.

The next morning was more of the same breakfast as yesterday. Meetings lasted until late afternoon. When done with all business, the Voyager crew bid farewell to their new friends and departed on the Delta Flyer. The 4-hour flight was uneventful until crewman Delaney and the Captain started to feel nauseous. By the time the docked the shuttle all five crewmembers were sick. The captain vomited in the shuttle's lavatory, then Delaney followed. Calling out to sickbay Tom beamed aboard from sickbay before anyone was allowed to leave. Scanning Delaney first he said she had a bad case of "gastro-enteritis".

"What's that Tom", she mumbled.

""You got sick from something you ate."

Scanning Ayala next he found the same results.

"Same with you Mike, just like Jenny."

Next came Andrews and Celes. "Afraid to say this folks but you've all got it. Something you ate was infected with some bacteria that has settled in your gut. I think it would be better if you all spent the night in sickbay so as not to infect your bunkmates if this is contagious. Your next Captain."

"Tom, I have my own quarters so I'll stay put there. Take care of these people as soon as you can. Make them as comfortable as can be. Give them the medicine you gave me, it worked to take the pain away so maybe it will help them with this pain as well. I don't need scanning as we all ate the same meals. Thank you."

With that she grabbed her bag and called out "dismissed. I'll relay the message to Commander Chakotay that you all need 48 hours rest. Will that be enough Tom?"

"Let's wait and see. This kind of thing usually runs it's course; if you know what I mean."

"Tom, are saying we'll get the runs too?" called out Andrews as he was grabbing his gear and slowly moving towards the door.

"I'm afraid so." A chorus of groans as they filed out and headed for sickbay. Tom passed out pajamas and put a screen between the 2 sides of the room; one side for Jenny and Tal, the other for Mark and Mike.

"I'll leave specimen containers in the 'john' for sampling so the analyzer can identify the organism. You did bring back medical files from the planet to catalog Delta Quadrant pathogens didn't you?"

"Yeah, the chief medical officer downloaded his database and we exchanged what we've catalogued so far. Those data chips are in the Flyers medical cabinet."

"Thanks Tal. Get comfortable and I'll go get them. I don't think any of you should eat anything while I'm gone."

"Don't worry", answered Mike, " I don't think any of us wants anything." With that he made a beeline for the lavatory.

Tom returned with the information he needed. Searching "gastro-enteritis and the usual causes he figured out that the more common pathogens were found in small numbers in vegetables but the physiology of the Bontavians prevented infection as their bodies had natural defenses to it; something humans do not have. More research showed it should run its course in 24-48 hours IF the pathogen stays in the intestinal tract and does not infect the blood.

"OK, so they will be miserable for 2 days then all should be better."

"Paris to Janeway, come in."

"Yes Tom" came the muffled response.

"Captain I checked the database and this thing should resolve itself in 2 days or so. The worst of it lasts 24 hours then you should see some improvement. Are you in any pain?"

"No, just nauseous. How are the others?"

"Resting now but we'll see."

"Keep me posted if anyone gets worse. Janeway out."

"Thinking to himself, she can never just put everyone out of her mind. I wish she'd just block out the ship for once and rest herself."

The day in sickbay went as expected. They took turns upchucking, first Mike, then Mark, Next Tal and Jenny. Throughout the day between checking their hydration status and then blood chemistry he was busy. He was satisfied that with intravenous fluids and rest that they'd be better by morning. He just wished the captain would let him check her but she replied she was fine any time he checked through the communicator.

"She doesn't sound fine. Now I know how the Doctor feels." Realizing what he just said he exclaimed, "Now I'm even SOUNDING like him! That's scarry!"

The bodies around him finally settled down by 2100 hours. He called to B'lanna in their quarters that he should stay put and that he'd see her tomorrow if all went well throughout the night.

"Good night babe, hope you get some sleep."

"Everyone's sleeping here now Bel, I'll grab '40 winks' on the cot I put in the doctors office."

"How's the Captain? Is she there too?"

"No. She chose to ride it out in her quarters. Private bathroom remember?"

"Oh yeah, right. OK, see you in the morning."

With that Voyager was settled in for the night. That is, all except in the Captain's quarters. It seemed Kathryn was still suffering from whatever this 'bug' was. Every two hours she was in the bathroom. There was nothing in her stomach but she kept on vomiting. Then the fever started. Chills alternating with hot spells and sweating.

"This is awful. What did he say? At least 24 hours? I don't think I can take much more" she thought to herself.

Morning came and Tom realized he hadn't been awakened since midnight when Mike had his last run to the bathroom. "At least it was once or twice from below for every one, then nothing", he thought.

Getting up to check on each of his patients he was glad to report that each one was resting comfortably. As they started to wake up they all reported no further nausea or diarrhea. Their blood showed no acute infection, intravenous fluid was discontinued, and they were all given broth, which stayed down. Unfortunately not all was well with the Captain.

"Sickbay to the Captain, come in."

Again he needed to call which was worrisome.

"Sick bay to the Captain, please answer."

Finally he decided to check in person. Arriving at her door he rang again. When Chakotay walked by and inquired as to her condition Tom had to answer he didn't know.

"She's not answering calls. Can you get me in?"

"Computer, open the Captains quarters, override Chakotay delta 234". With that the doors slid open. Tom went directly to her bedroom, as she was nowhere to be seen. Calling her name he was met with silence. She was in the fetal position under the covers. Bending down to see her face and scan her he placed his hand on her and could feel the heat radiating through the sheets.

"Chakotay, this isn't good. She's burning up. Captain, can you hear me?"

As he moved her to lie on her back she moaned.

"Captain, captain, can you hear me?"

Moaning as she was being scanned she couldn't even focus her eyes.

"Tom, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know Cjakotay. Everybody else is feeling better. She's worse, a lot worse. We have to get her down to sickbay now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chakotay wrapped Kathryn up in her covers and started out the door.

"Kathryn, we're bringing you to sickbay. You have a fever and you're very ill."

Shaking her head she attempted a response but could only moan her understanding. She was aware that someone was carrying her, and she knew she was in trouble. This belly thing was getting worse. She knew it, now someone else knew she was sick. Hopefully they'll make her better.

Feeling herself being put down she moaned again. "Why is this thing still hurting me? It's been more than a day hasn't it? Tom said in a day it would be better. Tom, why aren't I better?"

"Kathryn, we're going to get to the bottom of this OK?"

"Chakotay, is that you? It hurts", she whispered, as she had no strength to talk.

"I know Kathryn. Tom's here, as well as Samantha. They're going to make you feel better."

As Chakotay spoke softly to Kathryn Tom gave out what medical orders were needed.

"Sam; start an I-V with Dextrose and saline. I'll get a blood sample to check her electrolytes. We'll monitor her vitals and try to get her temp down."

"Got it Tom." The Commander watched as they worked diligently and conferred with each other out of earshot.

All the while Chakotay held her hand and stroked her hair back. The dark circles under her eyes and the paleness of her ivory skin shocked him.

Tom came over in a short time. "Her white blood cells are elevated which means infection, but we knew that from the others. They all had the same thing but she's so much worse and I don't know why. Mike said they ate the same things. He was personally with her at every minute except at night when they had been given male and female quarters. Then she was with the girls, Tal and Jenny. They said there was nothing in their sleeping areas that could have done this. I'm stumped."

"What does the scan show?" He asked.

"Overwhelming peritonitis. I don't know what medication to use. I'm giving her Norophylline (placing a hypospray at her neck) as a broad-spectrum antibiotic; I'm hoping it works.

Over the course of the day the Captain fluctuated between an awareness of her surroundings to mumbling incoherently. As her fever increased, her sensorium decreased. It was making Tom nervous.

"What am I doing wrong?" he thought to himself.

Samantha began sponging her down again. She loosened the sheets and exposed the extremities now. Up and down her arms then legs. She repeated the ministrations on each side and kept it up over and over again.

The Captain occasionally nodded at questions. Her strength dwindled.

"I feel so helpless, Chakotay said. "So do I sir. This is all we can do for now. And the doctor is due to return tomorrow. You can help me with this. Chakotay wanted to help so he wiped down her forehead and neck.

"Kathryn you'll be feeling better soon. Tom gave you something to help you."

By the nighttime she was no better and Tom was going over her blood tests. While he was in the lab Samantha changed the bed linen and pajamas. She continued intravenous fluid in an attempt to keep her from getting dehydrated. She would get hot then cold. Perspire then shake with chills.

The Captain no longer answered questions. She was becoming more unresponsive as the hours ticked by. Chakotay hadn't left her side. He had checked in with Tuvok and all was stable on the bridge. Now it was late and Harry was in his seat. Checking in with Mr. Kim Chakotay was reassured that at least the ship was in good shape; it was its leader that was sinking.

During the night while Chakotay slept in a chair by her bed the monitor that showed Kathryn's vital signs started to alarm. It startled all three caregivers into coming to the bedside. Tom was the first to pull out the tricorder. Samantha was feeling her forehead and Chakotay grabbed her hand. The others looked to Tom for answers.

"She's going into septic shock. I need to try another antibiotic but I don't know which one. I'm sorry Chakotay but I am way over my head."

Realizing Tom was getting overwhelmed he pulled him aside.

"Tom, you are not the doctor, we know that. But step back a moment. Go over what you do know. Are her symptoms different from the others? Is there something about the Captain's condition that differs from what the others reported?"

"I don't know, it all should have made sense. The only thing was that the day before this away mission the Captain had reported abdominal pain but she said she knew what it was and only needed pain medication."

"What was wrong with her then?"

"I'm not supposed to discuss other peoples medical condition with anyone but the sickbay medical staff, but I'm trusting you. She said she had a flare up of an Ovarian Cyst. She had it some years back so I gave her the same thing the doc gave her and she said it helped so I assumed it was correct."

"Did she really have a cyst?"

"She wouldn't let me examine her, I just took her word for it."

"What else could it have been if she was wrong?"

"Let's see, right lower quadrant pain." Then he exclaimed; "what an idiot I am, it could have been appendicitis!"

Repeating another scan, deep tissue this time, he saw what was wrong. Her appendix was ruptured, and there were abscesses in her gut.

"Oh man Chakotay, she's got a time bomb here. She needs surgery, and as soon as possible. The doc is due back in an hour. I have to wait for him."

"Does she have an hour?"

"I hope so Chakotay, I hope so.

While the group waited, Tom and Samantha got everything ready. All instruments were at the ready. Samantha continued to attempt to keep the fever lower. Tom administered more antibiotics and intravenous fluids.

"If you had to Tom, could you do the surgery?"

"Chakotay, I've seen it done a few times but I'm no surgeon."

"Well, prepare yourself. If he's not back in 30 minutes, you're going to do it and Samantha, you'll assist, is that clear?"

"Yes sir", came the response in unison.

It was now 0615 and still no signal from the Midas Array of any incoming data.

"Tom, begin the surgery. We don't know how much longer it will be."

"Captain, if you can hear me we're going to begin your surgery." With that Samantha cleared the site of surgery and prepped the area with skin cleanser. She then came around to the head of the bed and began the anesthetic.

"Tom, I don't feel comfortable with this. I'm not a doctor and neither are you. What if something goes wrong?"

"Sam, something has already gone wrong. I didn't figure out what was wrong with her until just a little while ago. But we can't think of the 'what ifs.' We have to do this OK? The Captain needs us right now."

With that the two practitioners started the appendectomy. Tom took the laser scalpel and set about to incise the skin. He hesitated for just a moment.

"Tom, just do it."

Chakotay informed Tuvok of his decision and was somewhat comforted that the Vulcan agreed with him. He waited in the Doctors office and said a silent prayer to his spirit guide to be with this person who means so much to him.

"This journey has been difficult but bearable because of the family that we have become. Our family needs its leader, and she needs to learn when to allow others in to help her. Guide the one who is trying to help her. Keep his hands steady and his mind free of distraction. He is being called on to do more than he trained to."

After his prayer he sat, and thought of Kathryn.

Tom and Samantha worked slowly, reassuring each other that each step they were doing was the right step.

"OK, we're in the peritoneal cavity, look at all this pus Sam!"

"Can you suction it out Tom? That's it, nice and slow. Good, you got it. Do you see the appendix?

"Here it is. Wow Sam, look at it. It's like shredded meat. Man, here we go."

Carefully extracting the organ off the surrounding tissue he eased it into the pouch he inserted into another channel and withdrew it through the channel and out of the body. Next he attempted to clear out the cavity of the poison. There were three sites were there was a cluster of tissue that looked bad. He and Sam agreed that they cleared as much out as they could.

Slowly he removed the instruments and closed the three small incisions he had made in the Captains abdomen. He thought to himself that "thank goodness surgery advanced beyond opening up a wide area to remove anything. And the days of laparoscopy (surgical work done through small openings using a camera) have advanced from a diameter of 10 millimeters to 1 millimeter. The organ placed in a pouch inside then emulsified to liquid and sucked out."

"I agree Tom, I don't know if I could have done it the 'old fashioned way."

They removed the evidence of surgery, cleaned her up and allowed Chakotay to see her.

"She's under the effects of the anesthesia but that will only last another hour. I don't know what else I could do."

"Tom, we all appreciate what you both attempted here today."

"I just hope it was enough."

It was 0800 hours when the sensors picked up the data stream being transmitted through the array.

"Sickbay, prepare for the Doctor's arrival."

"Thank goodness." He said. With that the doctor materialized in the center of the room.

Hello Mr. Paris! I have so much to tell you!"

"It'll have to wait Doc, we have a real problem."

Bringing him up to date on the Captain's condition he waited patiently as the Doctor examined his patient, checked the blood tests, read the previous scans and checked the specimen in the lab. He crosschecked the appendix and bacteria it contained with the database from the Bontavi medical data files.

"Mr. Paris, we need to check the previous food sources before Bontavi. Her appendix ruptured before landing on that planet. From what you're telling me that episode she thought was an ovarian cyst was the time of appendicitis. The initial infection was not from the Bontavian diet but (checking the computer) from the Chilipean homeworld."

With that information he added an extra antibiotic to the mix already administered. After another hypospray he turned to the others.

"This is very complex infection and she'll need extensive therapy. The side effects can cause cerebral hemorrhage so we'll need to keep her sedated and maintain her blood pressure at a very low level. Had the proper antibiotic been started earlier her symptoms wouldn't have put her at such a critical standing. I'm afraid her condition is serious, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Doc, I'm sorry, I don't know what to say."

"Tom, it's not your fault" Samantha said while holding his hand.

"Mr. Paris, where are the scans from when she first complained of abdominal pain?"

"She wouldn't let me scan her. Just insisted she knew what was wrong and that I give her whatever you gave her for the pain."

"That would have been the correct medication had she truly had an ovarian cyst. She is a very convincing patient Mr. Paris. She manipulated me many times when we first embarked on this trip. I've learned over the years to allow her some leeway in her care but to leave the diagnosing to me."

"I feel like so inadequate Doc. I'm sorry."

"Mr. Paris, you and Samantha are the best assistants I have. I should be the one who apologizes to you for placing you in a position you have not been adequately prepared for. I think both of you should go get some sleep. You'll be no help to me as tired as you both are. The Captain will need constant care for the next few days if we are going to pull her through this."

Both Samantha and Tom left sickbay dejected and worried. Sleep would be hard to come by. In their respective beds they each felt they let their Captain down and cried at what their actions, or rather lack of action, would do to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chakotay entered sickbay and was immediately holding Kathryn's hand and speaking softly to her. The doctor had returned and dismissed his assistants to get rest.

"Ah, Commander. I take it you are here t check on the Captain."

"Yes, is there any change in her condition?"

"I'm sorry to report that we won't see any change for a few more hours at least. It will take that long to see any improvement in her blood chemistries. I will have to keep her sedated due to the side effects of this second antibiotic. She'll remain in sickbay during the next few days. It will be good though to have visitors to stay and speak with her. It is beneficial to those in this state to hear words of encouragement."

"I'll set up a schedule if you like, people to volunteer for an hour or two."

"That would be helpful."

Chakotay let Neelix know what he needed and by lunchtime he already had through the next 2 days covered. Since Harry worked the night shift he came by at 1600 hours.

"Hey Captain, it's me, Harry Kim. The doc says you might be able to hear us so I thought I'd just sit here and talk to you a bit. It's been nice and quiet on beta shift these days. No smart bombs or hostile aliens to distract us. Has the doc spoken of his trip to Jupiter Station?

(calling to the doctor)" Hey Doc, how was your trip?"

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Kim. Captain, I met with Mr. and Mrs. Kim towards the end of my stay at Jupiter Station. Dr. Zimmerman permitted me to speak with the crews' family. Deliver messages and the sort. Your parents are very curious about your duties on the night shift Ensign. Seems you've told them about being in charge on Beta shift and they said you couldn't stay awake that long. They laughed at the thought of you falling asleep in the Captain's chair and how that would look in the morning. We all chuckled at that but I assured them that you are a capable officer. They seemed at ease with that Ensign. They wished you well and your mother asked that I give you this."

With that the Doctor hugged Harry and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Doctor." With tears threatening to spill out he turned back to the Captain.

"Did you hear that Captain? They think I'm going to fall asleep in your chair. Wouldn't that be something?"

Harry continued to have a one way conversation and even got a little choked up with his Captain. By 1700 hours Joe Carry came in.

Exchanging seats, as they knew why each was here, Joe began to fill the Captain in on the happenings in Engineering. When the doctor sensed Joe was running out of things to say he had his cue to join in.

"Ah, Mr. Carry. I met your wife and sons. Lovely woman, and the boys resemble you very much. They were so excited to hear that you are building a model of Voyager in a bottle. They asked how it was coming along. They couldn't wait to see it. Maybe I should take a holoimage of it and you can send it in the next data stream."

"That would be really nice Doctor, thank you. As you heard Captain my hobby is building a replica of Voyager. When I was home I built a model of the Enterprise and the boys helped me. My oldest boy, Matthew, is 16 years now and thinking of attending Starfleet after high school. My younger son, Anthony, is 13. He's the more outgoing one. Funny isn't it? You do the same things with your children but they turn out so differently. Do you have siblings Captain?

He continued his ramblings as all the crew would. If this helped in some way it gave them a feeling of usefulness. So many of the crew were willing to pitch in. The Doctor had to admire them. Whatever was needed this crew jumped in.

"Well Miss Wildman. How nice to see you."

"You too Doctor. Mommy said I could visit with the Captain and talk with her."

"And I also told you that if the Doctor felt you should leave that you would isn't that right Naomi?"

"Yes mom. Can I tell her about stuff now?"

Moving a taller chair over to the bedside, Naomi jumped up and proceeded to tell the Captain all about her day, school, Neelix and the mess hall, and whatever else came to her mind. She didn't seem to run out of things to say.

"You have a delightful child Ms. Wildman. I met with your husband while I was at Jupiter Station."

"You saw Kreskrendrick? How is he? Did you tell him all about Naomi? Oh Doctor, please tell me."

"He misses you very much. He said he was so happy to hear that Voyager and its crew are alive and well and at the same time he was angry at not being able to see you and Naomi. And he was frustrated at not being part of her life. I told him how smart she is and that she is a beautiful child and the love of everyone on board."

Again the Doctor hugged and kissed another crewmember at the request of their family member. He thanked Naomi and told her it was time to let the Captain rest. Samantha asked if she was needed and the doctor told her to report in the morning. He was letting the Captain rest and would begin some passive physical therapy in the morning.

"See you then, good night Doctor."

Chakotay returned after spending time on the bridge and having a bite to eat.

"How's our patient Doctor?

"Same as when you saw her last. Some of the crew have been by as you requested. I assure you I am monitoring her condition closely."

I'm sure you are Doctor."

I'll just visit with her now. If there is anything you need to do feel free. I'll call you if I need you."

As the doctor went to his lab Chakotay stayed with Kathryn, stroking her hair and rubbing her arm.

"Kathryn, you are in good hands. I'm keeping your seat warm on the bridge." Most of the night the doctor was aware of the Commanders presence. He pushed a chair over to the bedside and saw that he was now sitting and dozing on and off. Around midnight he ordered him to sleep; "You'll be no good to her if you're in pain from a stiff neck. Get some sleep Commander, I'll watch her."

And so it went, through the first night of what would be an arduous recovery.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Throughout the night the doctor monitored the Captain and turned and positioned her to prevent skin breakdown. He told her of his visit to Dr. Zimmerman and meeting many families of the Voyager crew. His business with Dr. Zimmerman took three weeks so after debriefing with Admirals Paris and Chambers the families of the Voyager crew were granted meetings with the Doctor of Voyager.

"I met your mother Captain. A lovely woman and I see you resemble her quite a bit. She asked about your health which I told her was well, this episode not withstanding. She told me I should expect you to ignore your health; that you would become so focused on the crew that you would ignore your own needs. I explained that I already figured that out, that I make 'ready room' visits at least yearly, and that I would continue to badger you to eat right and drink less coffee."

"She then asked me if you were happy. I told her you seem content with your life but she saw right through that. She is worried about you Captain. Worried about your emotional health as I have been. Not wanting her to leave thinking you are unhappy I told her you play pool with the crew and attend the parties held on the holodeck. I didn't mention that you only make an early visit and leave, so I think she is satisfied that you are well.

When you are well we will revisit this topic."

As he worked her joints, scanned her for signs of recurring infection, and checked the monitor, he lowered the lights and made the environment more sleep-like. He would continue his work through the night.

In the morning Tom was informed that he could report to the bridge as only Samantha would be needed to help with the Captain's physical care.

Harry could see a change in Tom's demeanor. Normally he joked, conversed about the view from the viewscreen, and just kept everyone entertained during the long stretches when things were routine. But today was different. Harry was energized to have heard that his parents know he's alive and well but Tom seems quiet and depressed.

When the doctor told Harry his parents wanted to remind him to take his vitamins, practice his music, and get plenty of sleep, Harry was overjoyed. Did the doc talk to Tom's parents and relay messages to him? Were they happy to hear that he is a vital member of this crew, and saved them many times from disaster? They can't possibly think he was still that irresponsible young man that went to jail. He'd have to talk with him at lunch, or when their shift ended.

Tom was having a hard time staying focused on flying this starship. Tuvok could see it; Chakotay could see it. Something was bothering him.

Excusing himself to the ready room he contacted B'lanna over a secured channel.

"Chakotay to B'lanna, come in."

"Torres here, what can I do for you?"

"I wonder if I could meet with you for a moment. I'll come down if you can spare some time?"

"Sure, come on down. Meet me in my office in 5 minutes."

"Chakotay to the bridge. I'll be in Engineering meeting with B'lanna to go over the dilithium supply we just received."

"Affirmative Commander. I'll take the bridge", replied Tuvok.

B'lanna looked at Chakotay as he entered her office.

"Is there something wrong? First Tom looked like he had the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders and now you. What's up?"

"It's Tom I'm worried about. He looks like he's a million light years away. I thought you could give me a clue as to the problem."

"He's been like this since the Captain became ill. He blames himself for her being critical. I'm telling you Chakotay if she dies I think a part of him will die too. He didn't think I was aware but I think he was crying last night. He's kicking himself for not picking up the fact that she had appendicitis before the mission and she's paying the price for his stupidity."

'Wow. I don't think anyone feels that way. She won't either when she wakes up. And she will wake up B'lanna, you'll see. She has too."

Sickbay had a steady stream of volunteers during Alpha shift. Megan Delaney came by since she was on Beta shift. She sat by the Captain and nervously began talking with the Captain.

She told her that Jenny was feeling better and she said she enjoyed the away mission.

"Jenny was nervous at first when you three girls had to share quarters to sleep. I guess you must have heard my sister during the night. She was afraid you'd hear her snore and she tried to stay awake until you feel asleep. But Tal said you are a real 'night owl' and outlasted both of them. Tal whispered to Jenny in the morning that when Jenny fell asleep and they were talking a bit Jenny started to snore. But she told Jenny that you were giggling over it. Said you were used to it because you and your sister shared a room as young girls and your sister snored too. Then you and Tal talked about your childhoods."

Here Captain, I brought some of the moisturizer I use. I replicate it. I used it back on Earth. It's got a wonderful fragrance doesn't it? I'll give you the specs for your replicator if you like it. It is so soothing."

Megan massaged the lotion into the Captain and talked as if they were on friendly terms. It seems people needed to let their Captain know how they felt about her and this was an opportunity to do it without needing a reply; a reply that would probably never come.

"I wonder if you know I'm even here?" Can you hear me? The doctor said we should talk to you but I don't know what else to say. Oh, hello Doctor."

"Hello Ms. Delaney. And how is your sister feeling?"

"She's drained, but at least she's eating and drinking and everything stays down. That was pretty bad."

"Yes it was. I'm wondering why the tricorder didn't pick up the contaminant. The food they ate was scanned before being served wasn't it?"

"According to Tal they scanned it before it was prepared. She was thinking they might have rinsed the food with water that wasn't filtered, or used spices that they weren't warned about."

"We'll have to go over guidelines for eating alien food again at the next crew lecture. On another subject I spoke with your mother while I was away. Starfleet arranged for me to meet with crew families to give them a more personal report on their loved ones."

"Oh how is she? Did you see my brothers and sisters?"

"Yes, quite a big family. Two boys and four girls! Can you imagine Captain? The Delaney sisters here on board are just two of six children. Their father served in Starfleet at the same time your father was a lieutenant. Maybe you girls should chat about that when you are awake."

"Did you tell her we were doing well doctor?"

"Yes, Ms. Delaney, I told her of your excellent record on board this ship. I told them all you are both in excellent health, are very active in the social happenings aboard Voyager, and pursue painting. I saw your work at the last Talent show. You have quite an eye for color, and your sister is quite good at caricatures. Captain, aren't you interested in art? You see Ms. Delaney, you have a lot in common with the Captain."

Smiling as her hour was finished, Megan left sickbay feeling as if in some small way she was helping.

And so it went through day two. Neelix came by and in no way is ever at a loss for words. Then Mackenzie, Nicoletti, Johnson and Powers. All seemed shy at first until the Doctor would interject his visit with their families and they relaxed. The Doctor did this purposely. If the Captain heard them she was also being told; albeit subtle; that things are well both at home and here on Voyager.

By 2100 hours sickbay lights were dimmed, and sleep time was mimicked. He then continued changing her position, keeping her body monitored and awaiting the Commander.

He didn't wait long. Chakotay came about 2130 and the Doctor quietly excused himself to his office.

"Hey there Kathryn. I am late tonight because B'lanna was sealing the dilithium tanks and getting the latest reports from the sensor array. It looks like clear sailing ahead. I have Powers taking the helm for a few days to give Tom a few days off. B'lanna is finishing up and they're taking holodeck two for the weekend. I told them to run the sailing program we took on Lake George. Remember? It was right after that alien invaded you under the ruse of pretending to be your father. That was scary. I was so afraid when you were just lying there on the ground. I was afraid I'd hurt you when I did CPR on you. I'm afraid now Kathryn. I said it then and I'll say it again. DON'T LEAVE ME!"

He then just sat there, holding her hand and stroking her hair back from her forehead. It would be a few hours and then he retired again at the Doctors insistence.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Tom, we have two days off. Joe is taking Engineering and you do not have to fly this ship. The doc says Samantha can handle the Captain's physical care. You can't just lie here. Please do something."

"B'lanna, I feel like I've caused all this. If it weren't for me she'd be up and about already. I may be the cause if she dies!"

"Tom, the Doctor left to go help that other doctor. He left the health of everyone on this ship on your shoulders and you are not a doctor! It wasn't fair to you! If it bothers you so much then maybe you should start taking medical classes. You would make a great doctor if you had the proper training. You'll never know unless you try."

"B'lanna, I was so cavalier about this thing and it's the Captain who's suffering for it."

"You can beat yourself up, or you can broaden your knowledge. Either quit sickbay and explain to Chakotay you can't take it; or do something to make sure nothing like this happens again. Do you think you're the first person to make a mistake? Well mister you're not! We all make them. Don't be the one who doesn't learn anything from it."

"You're right Bel. This is not my first mistake and I will use it to better myself. Maybe you're right. If I'm going to work in sickbay I'd better be the best I can be. The crew deserves it."

"That's the Tom Paris I fell in love with. Confident, a little cocky, and someone who dives in with everything he's got. Go for it Tom."

"Let's take that sail now. Or maybe just sit on the boat and look at the stars. I'm really only in the mood to be with you. I need you. I love you B'lanna Torres."

They got as far as the boat and wrapped themselves in each other. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be. They both understood. It was just being with each other. The comfort of another person who truly understood them. Tomorrow they would tackle the world.

By the third day the doctor confirmed the Captain's infection was truly cleared up. Her fever had finally come down and her sedation could be lifted. He allowed her body to awaken on it's own, if it was going to at all. He felt confident her brain activity would improve as the drugs came out of her system. Time would tell. The septic shock was treated early enough according to Tom's report.

It was another two hours but her monitored registered increased activity in the cerebral cortex.

"Doctor to the bridge. Commander Chakotay to sickbay."

"On my way Doctor."

Chakotay could not hide the anxiety on his way down. He passed Tom and B'lanna returning from their overnight in the holodeck and Tom joined him when he heard why he was rushing down to deck five. B'lanna, in her uncharacteristic Klingon manner, was actually afraid of a negative outcome so excused herself.

"How's she doing doc?"

"She's starting to respond to tactile stimulation Commander. Talk to her. Hold her hand."

"Kathryn, you're in sickbay. Do you hear me? You've been very sick."

Then Tom chimed in, "I'm sorry Captain. Please wake up. It's all my fault you're like this."

"Tom, it's not your fault."

"It is Chakotay. I should have been more assertive in the beginning."

"Mr. Paris, you are wallowing in self pity. It was my fault. I left this ship without its doctor so I am at fault."

"What are you guys talking about? Why am I sick?"

"Kathryn, welcome back! You gave us quite a scare!"

As he scanned the Captain the EMH started retelling her the events that brought her to this point. It was evident from the way she furrowed her brow that she was sorting it out in her mind.

"You mean I didn't have a flare up of that cyst?"

"No Captain, you didn't have a cyst you had a hot appendix. The pain reliever masked the symptoms and gave you a false sense of wellbeing. I can only ask that you leave the diagnosing to the professionals from now on."

"Yes Doctor, I am sorry. And I'm sorry to you Tom."

"Doc, don't you think you're being a little hard on her? She's just waking up?"

"Mr. Paris, you're being as hard on yourself"

"Can we all stop being hard on each other and give me something to drink? I'm parched!"

With that all three men went to fetch her a glass of water and left her smiling to herself.

It didn't take long for the crew to hear that the Captain was much improved. She spent a few more hours in sickbay then transported to her quarters to convalesce. Sitting on her couch dressed in her robe she was reading reports and having tea. The doctor asked her to 'take it easy and lay off the coffee'. Chakotay replicated a special blend and she had to admit she was enjoying it. When her chime rang she was curious, Chakotay said he'd return later, this was too soon for it to be him.

"Come in" she called out to the computer to allow entry.

"Hello Captain."

"Hello crewman Delaney. What brings you here today?"

"Captain, I came to see how you were feeling? You look better than when I saw you in sickbay."

"Well I understand I had many visitors, I just wish I knew it when you came by."

"I'm just glad you're OK. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask."

"Why thank you, Megan. How is Jenny by the way? Feeling better? I remember we both got sick in the shuttle and the rest is kind of a blur."

"She's better, thanks. And thanks for taking her on the mission. It meant a lot for her to be picked. And she enjoyed being with you. We may not get a chance to tell you how much we appreciate the way you manage to give us all a little attention but it helps to know you're just like us in a way. Am I making sense Captain?

"Megan, (smiling and pointing to a chair) why don't you make a cup of tea and tell me about this lotion you brought me. Its fragrance reminds me of home somehow. I'd like to replicate some for myself."

Megan sat down and visited with her Captain. She was still her superior officer but she became more human to her somehow. And Kathryn felt more a part of the crew with this little interaction. Somehow she was beginning to feel she knew Megan a bit more personally.

When Chakotay came by later in the evening he told Kathryn of all the crew who volunteered to take turns working her muscles and joints and talking to her to keep her mind stimulated.

"I remember Chakotay! You mentioned that alien that looked like my father. And my father served in Starfleet with the Delaney's father. And Megan Delaney used her special lotion on me to keep my skin soft. The crews' family; the doctor saw them isn't that right?"

"Yes, while he was at the station he met with many families and let them know their loved ones were well and being looked after by their Captain."

And it's you who look after the Captain. Thank you Chakotay. I remember your calming words. Not so much what you said but how you said it. I am very lucky to have you. My mother is probably worried that I'm alone. I wish I could tell her that I have you."

"Kathryn, I've told you once before and I'll tell you again. I'll always be here for you, right by your side. Whatever you face we'll face it together."

"Then I think you are sitting in the wrong spot. Why don't you come here and sit right here by my side."

With that he sat with her on her couch, with his arm around her shoulder, and she placed her head on his chest. She was asleep in no time, content to know that she would never be alone again.

The end….


End file.
